Smokestar
Smokestar is a long-haired grey tom with a white paw and half-white tail with manipulative amber eyes. History In The Legacy Arc The Silver Moon Smokestar (Smokepelt at the time, as he was just a young warrior.) is first introduced when Cherryfeather is following her sister, Marshwillow, and Frogwhisker, Marshwillow's crush, in the last chapter of The Silver Moon. However she ends up losing their scent and instead spies Smokepelt on WindClan's side of the border. She immediately attacks the tom and they both end up on ThunderClan's side of the border. At this, Smokepelt compliments her fighting skills, and the two end up talking together. At the mention of Cherryfeather's name, she questions him, wondering how he knew her name. Smokepelt then anxiously replies that he has been watching her for a while. They stare at each-other and they ask each-other to stay, Cherryfeather asks for his name, to which he simply replies, "Smokepelt". When he pounces on her, Cherryfeather can't stop the purr arising in her throat. She then kicked out with her hind legs and freed herself. Smokepelt purrs loudly before letting her up. Smokepelt asks if she has any siblings, but Cherryfeather says she has a sister, Marshwillow but says that she doesn't think she likes her much. Smokepelt says- "I'll shred her for you" as he unsheathes his claws. Then Cherryfeather smiles and purrs at Smokepelt. Cherryfeather says she has to go soon, and they agree to meet that following night, when Smokepelt agrees. Smokepelt licks her on the ear and trots away into his woodland territory, ThunderClan, Cherryfeather trots off in the other direction, to the Hillside of WindClan, where she thinks of Smokepelt, and it's noted in the book that she really likes him. Cherryfeather then begins to realise that this is what Marshwillow and Frogwhisker must feel together, and she feels remorse for getting in the way of their relationship. The Afterglow Of The Sun In the Afterglow of the Sun, he makes his first appearance in Chapter 2: Hesitant, when Cherryfeather falls asleep and finds herself in an empty open field, with only one other cat- Smokepelt. Smokepelt explains that they are in the dark forest, and Cherryfeather reluctantly agrees that this would make a good meeting spot. Smokepelt then leads Cherryfeather through the forest, however stop when a large brown tabby tom with the name of Barkclaw has a battle with Cherryfeather, resulting in injures for both. They then stop again when a grey tom lunges at them both from the darkness, and the chapter ends. She ran had back to camp quickly, and curled up in her nest as soon as she got back. She found herself in a strange place, it was an empty open field, with the other cat staring at her. It was Smokepelt. He had called on her and happily padded over to her. Cherryfeather then greeted him and asked where they were. Smokepelt then suggested that they could meet in the Dark Forest, so no other cat would catch them. Cherryfeather squealed in response to this, surprisingly. And then says "maybe" and Smokepelt comments that the Dark Forest isn't all that bad. Smokepelt then leads Cherryfeather to the gloomy forest. Cherryfeather got a good look before a tom named Barkclaw comes over and taunts them, sneering at them. It seemed as if Smokepelt knew this cat as he dipped his head in response to him. The tom, however, didn't like Cherryfeather all that much as they glared at each-other, with unsheathed claws. Smokepelt is left standing while the two fight for their lives, it is mentioned that they both flung themselves at each-other and that Barkclaw's teeth were sharp. Smokepelt then started to get worried as the tom left a brutal scar on her leg, that did eventually heal. Barkclaw had appeared to have deep wounds on his flank and his ear bled heavily. Cherryfeather had a small scratch on her shoulder that didn't hurt, according to her. She licks her shoulder proudly, and Barkclaw scowls at her, before turning away into the abyss. She walked in silence with Smokepelt, and fear scent erupted crazily from him. Cherryfeather was going to ask what was wrong but then a dark grey tom greets them, before unfriendily charging at them both. It isn't mentioned how the battle ended, but there was a hint in Chapter 3 when Cherryfeather is noted by Marshwillow that she was twitching and had a large wound on her leg. Smokepelt is then seen WIP The Glaze Of Stars Since Cherryfeather had gotten a mate, he picked Dapplespot out of his clan to be his mate, but Ashrose finds out their close relationship and gets irk-y towards Cherryfeather, later, Ashrose regrets everything when Cherryfeather runs away. Later, it is noted that she is expecting his kits, and later Cherryfeather has Dewkit and he visits Cherryfeather in the Dark Forest. The Season Of Sorrow WIP -- Cherry Trivia Interesting Facts * Marsh thinks that he was always a good villain, but a bit of a mary sue. This doesn't mean that he is though. * Cherry agrees with Marsh above. * He has a hatred towards Bravestar. Category:Tom Category:The Glaze of Stars Characters Category:The Afterglow Of The Sun Characters Category:The Silver Moon Characters Category:ThunderClan Category:Leader Category:The Season Of Sorrow Characters Category:The Legacy Saga